yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Four more Amulets to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past
Here is how Yun tells his story in Quest for Canterlot. Meanwhile, Princess Luna was in her bedroom sleeping. Princess Luna: (while sleeping) Yuna.. No... In the nightmare/vision, She could see Tai Lung, Shen and Kai in Canterlot. Yuna, her friends, cousins and the Skylanders are send to Tartarus. The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Tai Lung, Shen and Kai have the Journals, the robot probes are invading and all other world are being taking over. Then, She woke up as Hiro did. Princess Luna: (woke up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (panting while heartbeat is heard) It's just a dream. Princess Solarna: Mom? Dad? Princess Sharon: What's going on? Hiro: What's the matter? Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: (takes her baby) Shh, It's okay, Sweetie. Mama's here. Prince Isamu: (calms down) Then, Ford and the other mentors came to see what's going on. Tyrone: (brought Luna a wet washcloth and put it on forehead) How're you holding up, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: A little better, Tryone. Thank you. Dallben: Princess Luna, What is going on here? Cassim: What's wrong? Princess Solarna: My mother had a nightmare vision. Ford Pines: She what!? Vice Principal Luna: The nightmare vision. Twilight Sparkle (Human): This is just like when I have nightmare about Midnight Sparkle. Princess Celestia: This is getting serious as I thought. Shining Armor: What should we do? Princess Cadance: We'll have to see council with Yen Sid. Dean Cadance: Right, He'll know what to do. Flurry Heart: (getting fussy) Dean Cadance: It's okay, Sweetie. Mommy's here. Moon Dancer: We'll find a way to help. Tyrone: Yeah, We better keep our hopes up. Dipper Clone #4: $5 on Yuna's seccess on defeating the villains. Dipper Clone #3: You're on. Dipper Clone #4: Winner gets to keep the money. Sensei Garmadon: Are you certain what you saw, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Yes, Garmadon. Doc Emmett Brown: We better make sure Yen Sid gets the whole story. Luna was taken to see Yen Sid. Worrying about Yuna, She was beginning to think if she'll make it or not. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends started searching for the next four amulets. Train, the Night Express, the Knight Bus, the Mystery Cart, Flying Ford Anglia and the other vehicles kept on going while they follow the map. Benjamin Higgenbottom: We're almost there. Jules Brown: The sooner we get all the elemental amulets, The better. Princess Yuna: (still researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Yun: Yuna, There's something I've been meaning to tell you? Princess Yuna: What is it, Yun? Yun: We were the reason why us Warriors of Virtue hid all the Amulets. Princess Yuna: Tell us more. The flashback begins as Yun tells his story. Yun: (narrating) It all started, There was a great battle when we use our amulets of our elements for greater good. Then when our battle won, We hid them separately so that no evil will find them. It ended back to reality, Yun finished his story. Yun: Without the amulets, We've despaired ever since. Princess Yuna: Yeah. With the 13 Journal Collection, There's no need for despair. But if they fell into the hands and hooves of Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, their family and guest of Honor, Bill Cipher or any of the villains, They would be recreating Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and all of our worlds would've been taken over. Just then, the Journals are glowing green. Tigress: What's heppening? Kevin: (pointing at the journals) Dollar Fancy: The Journals are glowing. Kevin: Oh! Stuart: Ah! Bob: Awe! Moon Shoes: Why are they even glowing? Jennifer: Tell us more about the Journals, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Jennifer, Ford Pines gave us the 13 Journal Collection for a reason. They have powers like anyone has ever seen. They glow all kinds of colors. Red means warning, orange means sunset, yellow means gold, forest green means visions, light green means green for glory, blue means night sky, dark blue means moon light, purple aka violet means nightmare warning, pink means sunlight, red blooded means the Dragon Calling, dark green means the Jedi, silver means the warning for Ghost Engines, bronze means the way to Equinelantis and gold means heroic. According to ours and Ford Pines' research, All 5 Elemental Amulets of the Warriors of Virtue will give them great powers of Water, Earth, Wood, Fire and Metal. Hooves: Incredible. Ferb Fletcher: Whoa. Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Silver Fashion: That's explains a lot. Eggs: Brilliant. Norman Babcock: I'll say. Coraline Jones: My parents won't believe what we've been through. Dipper Pines: We met the Fantasyland Engines, the human counterparts of the Mane 10 and anyone else even our 3 new mentors. Gizmo: Huh? Dipper Pines: It's true, Gizmo. Jennifer: You guys must've had quite a lot to accomplish. Princess Yuna: That's right, Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna always reminded us of Princess Cadance, My Aunt, Princess Celestia and my Mama, Princess Luna themselves. Vice Principal Luna on the other hand was Ford Pines' old friend because he's been there before along with Stanley, It was a long time ago. Emerald: Casey Jr. was married to Tillie after they had their alicorn form. Then, They had a baby filly named Cindy. Prince Edmond: Even Mary Beth was amazing, She reminds me of La Muerte. Lisa Simpson: Indeed, Edmond. I just hope we'll succeed this mission. Ducky: Do not worry, Lisa. We are all in this together. We are, We are. Kubo: My thoughts exactly, Ducky. Just then, The Warriors overheard some conversations. Lai: What's eating them, Tsun? What're they talking about? Tsun: They taught us the true meaning of virtue within us and they gave us hope. Vanellope von Schweetz: We can trust them, Jennifer. What've we got to loose. Jennifer: Alright, Let's keep going. Jennifer agreed to this situation. And so, They followed the map. Later that day, The foals began their very own research on the Journals. Just then, They found where to find the next three amulets. Princess Yuna: (researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Connie: We may have to find the Amulets somewhere. Lai: How long have you kids even been doing it? Princess Jubilee: There it is! The temple of the ancient forest. Time Line: That must be where we'll find the Amulets of Earth, Wood and Metal. Thunder Storm: Well, We better be ready if we're gonna find them in the temple. Thunder Spectrum: Right you are, Cousin. Midnight Eclipse: We're all in this together. Cro: Well, There's hoping. So, They've gone where the map leads them. That night, The foals were up all night gazing at the stars with Tsun watching over them. Princess Yuna: Aren't the stars beautiful, Dipper? Dipper Pines: They sure are, Yuna. (looks at Tsun) We appreciate you're looking after us, Tsun. Tsun: I'd do anything to keep you all company, Dipper. Gideon Gleeful: I just can't wait to tell my daddy what we've been through. Vanellope von Schweetz: (sitting in her Candy Kart between Mabel and Pacifica) I couldn't agree more, Gideon. Princess Yuna: Jennifer, Are you okay? Jennifer: Yeah, I just hope my parents are alright. Snowdrop: Don't feel bad, Jennifer. We'll save them. Nyx: And Twilight and the others too. Princess Twila: We never loose faith. The Cake and Pines Twins kept each other in company, They keep cheered Jennifer up. Pound Cake: Listen up, Jennifer is counting on us and so is Equestria. Pumpkin Cake: I'm with you on this one, Pound Cake. Pacifica Northwest: Same go to all of us. Gizmo: Dipper. Dipper Pines: Giz, Are you with us. Gizmo: Friends forever. Princess Yuna: We'll do what we can to help, Jennifer. It's a promise. Jennifer: I know you will, Yuna. Princess Yuna: That's what friends are for. Princess Skyla: We take care of each other. Princess Flurry Heart: And we never abandon one another no matter what. Yee: Do you think we'll succeed, Tigress? Tigress: We're the only hope for Equestria, Yee. Lai: Well, If stopping Tai Lung, Shen and Kai is the plan, It's good enough for us. Yun: You little ones gets some rest, We've got a long way to go. Princess Yuna: Okay, Yun. Dipper Pines: Night, Gizmo. Gizmo: Night, Dipper. Bart Simpson: Less talk, More sleep. Fievel Mousekwitz: Goodnight, Everyone. And so, The Warriors stood watch at the night. The foals and kids went to their tents and went to sleep. Then, the Journals started to glow blue. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Celestia and Luna were waiting for Yuna. Princess Luna: (worried) Oh, Yuna. Where are you? Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying) Princess Celestia: Shhh, Shhh, Don't cry, My little ones. Mommy's here. Then, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their friends came. Princess Solarna: It's Tai Lung, Shen and Kai, They're looking for the Journals! And so, They went to find Yen Sid to seek his council with the other mentors. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225